Secret Santa
by MalibuXinXtheXsunshineXX
Summary: A secret Santa gift exchange leads to a little bit of love ;D


**HEY GUYS! So, I know I've kind of been dead...for a long time, and I'm really sorry. I won NaNoWriMo, so that took up, like, all of my time. And then NaNoWriMo used up, like, all of my creative juices and I've been wanting to write but had nothing to write for foreeevveerr. So, I forced myself to sit down and write this nice little Christmas One-shot. **

**It's OldRivalShipping, because Leaf and Gary needed a little love.**

**I'm planning on doing a New Year's Eve Oneshot (I saw New Year's Eve, by the way, and it was FAAABBUULLOOUSS) and that'll probably be Pokeshipping, because THEY need some love. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot! And a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (Hopefully, I'll be back before the new year!)**

**HERE WE GO: INTRODUCING Secret Santa! **

* * *

><p>The Christmas Extravaganza was always held at Dawn's mansion. Dawn was the queen of party-throwing. And her favorite holiday, ever, was Christmas. So, every year, Dawn threw a huge party, Christmas-themed of course, and called it The Christmas Extravaganza. It was always, <em>always<em>, Dawn's party and Leaf never had to do anything but show up and enjoy Dawn's professionally decorated house and sing off-key to the Christmas music Dawn always had blasting in the background.

Leaf looked at herself in the mirror. A good, long look. She looked nice, in her red, oversized Christmas sweater with snowmen on it, her nice black skirt and her Christmas knee-highs. Maybe the heels were too much, but with a boyfriend that was 6'4", there was never _not_ a time to wear heels.

Speaking of her boyfriend, Leaf pulled out her phone to call him. "Noah." She chirped when he answered the phone, "Hey, you're picking me up, right?"

"I'm almost there, babe." Noah said, "But I can't talk on the phone right now. I'll be right there, okay?"

"Alright, see you soon!" Leaf cheered, "Love you!"

"Love you too, bye." Noah hung up the phone quickly. Leaf put her phone back in her purse, looking around frantically.

Nothing forgotten. She even remembered her secret Santa gift for Paul. Paul was impossible to buy for. She wondered how Dawn did it every holiday and anniversary. When Leaf had drawn his name and his list (which was, by the way, empty except for 'This is dumb' written in Paul's messy scrawl) she had sworn rather loudly and caused most of the other people in the room to look at her like she was mad. Leaf had ended up getting him a nice tee shirt that read I HATE EVERYTHING. She thought it was a suiting gift, and Dawn had thought it was hilarious.

Noah texted Leaf, telling her that he was there. Leaf squealed and ran down the stairs, ready for the Christmas party to begin.

Dawn greeted Noah and Leaf at the door, giving them both hugs. "Hey, you guys are here! Noah, go help yourself to some eggnog or something. Paul, go get Noah some eggnog." Paul grunted in response, leading the way to the kitchen, "Love yah!" Dawn called after her boyfriend.

Dawn and Paul had been dating since freshman year, and (although it didn't seem it) they were mad for each other. Most of Leaf's friends (herself included) had boyfriends. Or, in Misty's case, soon-to-be boyfriends. May had Drew, of course. May and Drew were the legendary on-again-off-again couple, acting as if they hated each other on a day-to-day basis. Everyone knew it was really just an act to hide their feelings, because they were crazy about each other. Misty and Ash had been flirting for months, and Misty was constantly pestering her friends about when they thought Ash was going to ask her out. Hopefully soon, Leaf wished, because the pestering was getting annoying. And Leaf had Noah, who was, in almost every way, perfect. He was smart, funny, caring, and mad about her. Noah and Leaf had been going out for almost a year now, and everyone said how adorable they were together.

Well, everyone except Dawn.

Leaf wasn't sure what it was Dawn had against Noah, but it was an understatement to say that Dawn was not Noah's biggest fan. For some reason, Dawn had in her stupid, bluenette head, that Gary Oak and Leaf were perfect for each other.

Which was insane, because Leaf would never go out with Gary, not unless her life depended on it.

Sure, she found Gary attractive, but not attractive enough to dump her boyfriend and date him. And Gary was a womanizer. Who would want to date a womanizer? The only thing you would get out of _that_ relationship was heartache.

"So, Leaf," Dawn smiled at Leaf. Leaf knew that smile. That was the I'm-going-to-try-and-hook-you-up-with-someone-that-isn't-Noah smile, "Gary's coming tonight. Are you excited?"

"Not necessarily." Leaf scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

Dawn groaned, "You should just admit to yourself, and the rest of the world, that you like Gary. Because I know you do."

"You're sadly mistaken. I have a boyfriend, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh right." Dawn rolled her eyes in distaste, "_Noah_."

"Yeah, and I'm going to go talk to him, now. Bye, Dawn."

"Whatever." Dawn called after her.

In the kitchen, Drew and May were making out. Leaf was so used to the sight, it didn't even faze her. "Hey Drew and May." She called. They didn't respond, because they were so deep in each other's mouths.

Misty and Ash were arguing over something stupid while Ash inhaled the food. Mrs. Berlitz passed through. She didn't glance twice at May and Drew, but she stopped by Ash. "Don't you even think about eating all of the food before the rest of the guests get here." She swatted at Ash, who smiled sheepishly.

"I thought it was our tradition!" He called after Mrs. Berlitz. It was Misty's turn to swat at him.

Noah was standing awkwardly by Paul, who was starring stonily into the distance. "Hey, Noah." Leaf snuggled up against him, "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, now that you're here." He kissed her quickly, "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

><p>An hour or so later and the party was in full swing. Glasses of eggnog and hot chocolate were being carted around in the hands of almost every person in the house, the fire was blazing in the fire place, everyone had remembered their secret Santa gift, and the Christmas music was a nice touch.<p>

_This may be Dawn's best party ever, _Leaf told herself,_ and not a Gary Oak in sight. _

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE!" Dawn lifted her hand to call everyone's attention to herself, "It's time to give away secret Santa! Find your secret Santa, and give them your gift!

The house cheered, everyone beginning to mix in the effort to find their secret Santa. Noah kissed Leaf on the cheek and went to go find May, who was his secret Santa. Leaf looked around for Paul, holding his gift in her hands.

Leaf knew there wasn't a humongous crowd, but she couldn't seem to find Paul. She tossed his gift uneasily between her hands, stretching on her toes to look through the throng of people for that tell-tale purple hair.

And then she was tapped on the shoulder.

Leaf's face lit up, as she knew it was her own secret Santa. She smiled as she turned around, but her smile faded instantly when she saw who it was.

"Oh. Hi Gary." Leaf muttered uneasily.

Gary smirked that egotistical smirk of his and handed her a nicely wrapped present. "Surprise." He said, "And Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Thanks." Leaf took the gift, shifting Paul's present to under her armpit. "Do you want me to open it now, or…?" Leaf didn't like the way Gary was starring at her.

But _damn_, he was cute.

"Sure, open it now." Gary shrugged like he didn't care and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Whatever's fine. Where's the boyfriend?"

"He's finding May. He's her secret Santa. He'll be back soon, though." Leaf tried to sound warning, making sure Gary knew that this was not the time to pull anything funny.

She unwrapped the gift carefully, only to find a small, glittering box. "You're not proposing, are you?" Leaf scrunched up her nose as she looked at the small box.

"The box is too big to be a ring box, Green. Keep up. Just open it." Gary rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair.

Leaf sighed and opened the box, nervous as to what might be inside.

It was a necklace. Leaf gasped, starring at the beautiful thing. A (possibly emerald) Christmas tree hung from the silver chain. "It's beautiful!" Leaf cried, throwing her arms around Gary, "Oh, my god, it's gorgeous! Thank you so much!"

Gary shrugged. "I thought Christmas tree, because trees have leaves and you know, your name is Leaf."

"It's seriously beautiful. This must have cost you a fortune! You know it was a twenty-and-under secret Santa, right?"

"I know. But, I kind of wanted to wow you."

Leaf felt her face go red. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to talk." Gary smiled, "You could, you know, kiss me."

"I have a boyfriend." Leaf deadpanned.

"On the cheek?" Gary begged. Leaf looked around. He looked so pathetic, and he had given her such a nice gift. A kiss on the cheek wouldn't be a crime. And Noah was nowhere in sight.

"One kiss." Leaf held up one finger to clarify this point, "On the cheek."

"Fine by me." Gary smirked.

Leaf got up on her tip toes and went to kiss Gary on the cheek. Right at the last second, though, he turned his head and caught her full on the mouth.

Unlike she should have, Leaf did not pull away the second she felt Gary's lips on hers. She kind of…melted. It was a very, very bad thing to do. But she let him kiss her. And then Leaf realized she wasn't just letting Gary kiss her. She was kissing him back.

WHAT WAS SHE DOING?

"OH MY GOD!" Leaf yanked her mouth off of Gary's, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Gary looked absolutely smug, "Well, you kissed me."

"No, YOU kissed ME!" Leaf yelled. Her hands flew to her hair, she twisted her hands in it, as usually happened when she was stressed, "I was going to kiss you on the cheek!"

"Well, surprise!" Gary laughed. Leaf couldn't stand how absolutely smug he looked. She wanted to punch him, punch the smirk off his face and remove the kiss from his mind.

…It had been a nice kiss.

Leaf, surprised at herself, shook the thought out of her head. "That was not supposed to happen! I can't believe you kissed me!"

"You kissed me back. It takes two to tango, Leaf."

"Shut up, Gary."

"You wanna make me?" Gary puckered his lips again, making Leaf's anger flair.

"I have a _boyfriend_!" Leaf screamed.

"Yeah, well, you kissed me back…so now it's your problem. Good luck, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Leaf shot back angrily.

Gary smiled at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking and walked away, his hands stuck in his pocket.

Leaf looked at the secret Santa gift. It wasn't really Gary she was mad at. Well, maybe a little. But she was mostly mad at herself. She was mad that she had enjoyed Gary's kiss as much as she did. She had a boyfriend, for crying out loud!

She had to go find her boyfriend…and tell him. Goddamn, it was _Christmas_! Leaf mentally kicked herself. Only a stupid, stupid person would cheat on their boyfriend on _Christmas_.

"What is going on?" May stopped Leaf before she could find her boyfriend, "What just happened between you and Gary?"

Drew stood behind May, their fingers intertwined, "It's kind of obvious, May. You're such an airhead."

"Shut up! I know what _happened_! I'm just making sure…it really happened." May glared at her boyfriend as she tried to explain, "No, let Leaf talk."

Drew rolled his eyes and flipped his hair.

"I kissed Gary." Leaf rushed the words, never wanting to say them again.

May shook her head, "I knew it. You just got yourself in deep, deep trouble, honey." May laughed, "Good luck with this one." May began to pull Drew away, probably to go make out some more. "What would you do if I kissed some other guy on Christmas?" Leaf heard May ask him.

"I'd punch him. And then I'd punch you."

"You would not!"

Drew didn't answer, he only kissed May. Leaf hated how perfect they were for each other.

"I told you." Dawn snuck up behind Leaf, squeezing her sides and making Leaf jump. "I told you!"

"Told me what?" Leaf really wasn't in the mood for Dawn's bragging.

"I told you that you liked Gary! I saw you kiss him, don't even deny it!"

"Yeah, and now I've got to go find Noah and tell _him._"

Dawn made a face, biting her lip. "I'm sorry." She scrunched up her nose, "But I was right!"

"Just go away." Leaf swatted at her. Before Dawn could leave, Misty came running in.

"GUYS! ASH ASKED ME OUT! OH MY GOD HE FINALLY ASKED ME OUT!"

"Finally!" Dawn cheered, hugging Misty.

"Oh, Mist, that's great!" Leaf smiled at her friend while still scanning the crowd for Noah. She couldn't find him anywhere, and she really needed to talk to him.

"I know!" Misty squealed, "I'm so excited! I'm going to go find him!" She began to run off, but then stopped, and turned to look at Leaf, "Is everything okay?"

"Nah." Leaf kept scanning the crowd, "I kissed Gary and now I need to talk to Noah about it."

Misty sighed, shaking her head at Leaf, "You would, Leaf. I saw him by the fireplace, a few minutes again. I think you should go talk to him."

"Yeah, thanks Misty. And congrats!" Leaf began to make her way to Noah. He was alone, sitting where Misty had said he was. He didn't look too happy.

"Hey Noah…" Leaf smiled shyly, "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah." He nodded at the spot next to him, "You can."

Leaf sat down quietly, "I'm really sorry." She said quickly. Noah cracked a smile.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to say that. I know you're sorry, Leafy."

"So, you'll forgive me?"

Noah didn't answer right away.

"I didn't mean to kiss him! He kissed me! I was going to kiss him on the cheek!"

"You looked pretty into it." Noah didn't look at her, which drove Leaf crazy. Her face went red.

"You…saw?"

"I came to give you the Christmas gift I got you, and I saw."

"Oh, Mew, I'm so sorry, Noah!" Leaf felt like a jerk. Who kissed another boy in front of their boyfriend? She mentally kicked herself again, for being the biggest idiot she knew.

"Listen, Leaf, I think it's time we end this."

"This talk?" Leaf was almost afraid to ask, "Or…our relationship?"

"Our relationship." Noah said sadly.

"Is it because of the kiss?"

"Partly." Noah admitted, "But I've actually been thinking about it for a while now. It wasn't really _going_ anywhere, you know? I liked being with you, of course! But I just didn't feel like it was really working out. And, now you have Gary."

That was hitting below the belt. "Ouch." Leaf said under her breath.

"What?" Noah turned to face her.

"I didn't say anything." Leaf lied, "But, I understand where you're coming from. I guess, yeah. It's over."

"I'm sorry, Leaf."

"I'm fine." Leaf lied again, fighting back tears, "Totally fine."

"I think I'm going to go home now." Noah stood up, clapping his hands together as if to signify the end of their relationship. "Party's kind of lame."

"Right. Bye, Noah." Leaf tried to sound like she wasn't about to burst out in tears.

"I'll see you around, Leaf." Noah smiled at her, waving over his shoulder.

"Yeah, see you around." Leaf couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Damn." She whispered, wiping the tears off her face quickly, "I'm going to ruin my makeup."

Using the smearing makeup as excuse to run away, Leaf made her way to Dawn's room (which of course had it's own bathroom) and threw herself on Dawn's bed. She grabbed the entire box of Kleenex and curled into a ball.

Worst. Christmas. Ever.

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
><em>_With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
><em>_Now I know what a fool I've been  
><em>_But if you kiss me now I know you'd fool me again._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day, you gave it away  
><em>_This year to save me from tears  
><em>_I'll give it to someone special_

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." Someone called from outside Dawn's room. Leaf sniffled, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.<p>

"Don't come in! I look like crap!"

"I'm coming in anyway." Gary pushed open the door, making his way awkwardly into Dawn's room. "Mew, that's a lot of pink." He looked around Dawn's extensive bedroom.

Leaf laughed, wiping her eyes and remembering how she had the same exact reaction. "I know right? It's like the color pink threw up all over her room."

Gary laughed, making his way over to Leaf. She scooted over on the bed, making room for him amongst the pink ruffles and pillows.

"Kind of a suck-y Christmas, huh?"

"Kind of? Majorly." Leaf pushed her hair off her face, looking at Gary pathetically. "Why did you even come up here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Even through her self-pity, Leaf couldn't help but feel touched. None of her friends had bothered to come upstairs and talk to her. Leaf understood why, of course. Dawn had a party to host, Misty was probably still freaking out about the fact that she and Ash were now canon, and May…well, May was probably just making out with Drew. Because that was all she ever did.

"That's really sweet, Gary." Leaf smiled, "I'm fine. I mean, I've been better, but I'm fine now."

"I guess…" Gary stopped himself, looking uncomfortable, "I guess I should apologize…for kissing you."

"No, it's okay. I enjoyed it." The words were out of Leaf's mouth before she could stop them. _Oh, Mew. Those words did NOT just come out of my mouth. Oh, Mew, oh, Mew, oh, Mew! _

Gary, no surprise, had started laughing. "You enjoyed it?"

"Well, no taking it back now." Leaf said. She felt her face begin to turn bright red, "Yes, I enjoyed you kissing me. There. I said it."

"Well, I enjoyed you kissing me, Leaf Green."

Leaf was almost positive her face could not turn any more red. _What turn had this conversation taken?_

"I'm sorry that I…was basically the catalyst to Noah and your breakup" Gary paused, "But I'm really not. I was kind of waiting for it to happen."

"Well, it did." Leaf clapped her hands. She wasn't sure what to say to that. She half wanted to yell at him, and she half wanted to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Get up, I'll drive you home." Gary said, as if sensing Leaf's torn emotions. Leaf nodded, getting out of the bed.

They went to leave, Leaf grabbed her coat and said goodbye to Dawn and thanked her for having her over. Dawn wished them a Merry Christmas and a safe drive home and went to go watch silly Christmas movies with Paul in the family room.

Leaf went to open the door, but Gary stopped her.

"What?" Leaf asked, looking around as if she had forgotten something.

"Mistletoe." Gary barely got the word out before Leaf wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips.

He was shocked for a second, before he started kissing her back. They pulled away, noses touching. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

Leaf smiled, "Merry Christmas." She said, before kissing him again.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! I hope you guys liked it! <strong>

**I'll try to update as sooon as I possibly can! I swear! HAVE A SUPER MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Love forever and always,**

**Malibu :D**


End file.
